ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
World of Side Space
is the universe where the events of Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! takes place. Pre-Ultraman Geed Omega Armageddon Sometime after regaining the Giga Battle Nizer from Reibatos, Belial along with the Darkness Five, Kei and his new army called fought against the Ultra Warriors in a heated battle known as the Omega Armageddon, which held the fate of the universe at stake. During the battle, Ultraman Hikari created the Ultra Capsules to preserve the powers of the Ultra Warriors. The battle had also caused the destruction of many planets in the universe, notable ones are Alien Shadow's homeworld, Planet Sturm and even Earth. Crisis Impact Belial was able to fend off the Ultras and weaken Ultimate Zero (by damaging the Ultimate Bracelet). Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer to summon the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb and triggering Crisis Impact, with Earth as the epicenter of the explosion. Belial's mission would have succeeded if not for Ultraman King's interference, whom used his powers to restore the universe by merging with it. King's essence will come to be known as Childhood Radiation, which will circulate around the universe. The Ultra Warriors would come to be known by the people of the restored Earth as a legendary myth. Afterwards A gravely injured Belial retreated to a pocket dimension to recover, he tasked Kei Fukuide to steal the Risers from the Land of Light and developed the Kaiju Capsules. Belial also gave Kei his genetic material to create his own son, Riku Asakura, that would become an Ultraman in the future. Riku is adopted by Sui Asakura and would entrust him to the Aizaki family after his wife died. The AIB was also formed by various alien races to restore the universe. An Alien Shadow, named Zena, would join the said organization in hopes of restoring his planet's glory, but later redeemed from his actions. Moa Aizaki also joined the AIB after being recruited by Zena. At the same time, Laiha Toba was born as a healthy person after her parents prayers reached Ultraman King, restoring Laiha to full health. Some after, Riku would also meet Pega, an Alien Pegassa, and the two would start living together. 6 years prior to the series, Kei Fukuide released the Carallen Element as a magnet for the Childhood Radiation, which would lead to the formation of a Little Star after entering an organism's body. Kei would also transform into Skull Gomora (the first kaiju seen by mankind in this universe), to kill Laiha's parents in hopes of harvesting Laiha's Little Star but he failed to do so. Present Times In present times, a series of events would lead to Riku becoming Ultraman Geed to battle against various aliens/monsters, including Kei himself as Belial Fusion Monsters in hopes of harvesting Ultra Capsules from the Little Stars of others to restore Belial to his former glory. An injured Ultraman Zero also returns to find the culprit behind the stealing of the Risers and Capsules, bonding to a salaryman known as Leito Igaguri to stay on Earth. Zero would aid Geed in his battles. The plan devised by Belial and Kei would fail and lead to Riku facing his father and overcome his fate. After Kei's Sturm Organ was at its strongest, Belial takes it and resurrects himself from his death as Chimeraberus and assumes his new Fusion Rise form, Belial Atrocious. Belial then absorbs King's Childhood Radiation, disrupting peace in the universe. Fortunately, Geed is able to defeat and destroy his father for good, allowing peace to return to the universe. Due to this, King's body is restored and the wounds in the universe have healed. Zero also departs from Earth with his restored Ultimate Bracelet. Threat of Gilbaris After Belial's death, the Earth would once again be in danger again by the threat of Gilbaris and his army of Galactrons, targeting Earth as the next one to judge and reset, while claiming the red steel. While fighting against the Galactrons, Geed joined forces with Zero, Orb and Jugglus Juggler. After destroying the remaining members of the Galactron army, the Ultras arrived at Cyber Planet Kushia and fought the Perfect Form of Gilbaris. After a tough battle, the Ultras managed to destroy the artifical intelligence with Geed delivering the finishing move. As the battle was over, the Ultimate Force Zero left the Earth after entrusting it in the hands of Riku/Geed. Gai Kurenai and Juggler would also leave the planet and embarking on their own adventures. Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Universes